


Did anyone say hot shower for 2??

by Catmca100



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Idk if its Porn with plot or porn without plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, this may be just one of the best things i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: So basically it is just a hot and sexy shower scene between the doctor and yaz





	Did anyone say hot shower for 2??

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from the Thasmin discord i'm in becasue we happened to be talking and i suddenly had this idea. Thanks guys for encouraging me and being so positive towards my ideas.
> 
> I am emotionalfanstuffandautistic blog on tumblr if anyone wants to follow, send me questions or prompts :)

It was a long day for Team Tardis, especially the doctor. Ever since Yaz had said “More time with you” all she wanted to do was pick her up into her arms and take her breath away with a kiss. After hearing the gunshot that killed Prem the doctor couldn’t look at or face Yaz until they were back at the tardis. She walked over and looked at Yaz who had tears in her eyes and couldn’t speak. The doctor wanted to hug Yaz and tell her everything was going to be ok but she didn’t or couldn’t because she knew she wouldn’t be able to control herself if she got close to her.

After giving Yaz a couple of soft pats on her shoulder the doctor walked over to the main console, she glanced over at Yaz who was now sitting on the floor “where to next Yaz?” she asked. Instead of looking at the Doctor, Yaz got up of the ground and walked passed her saying that Ryan could pick. “Ok, where to Ryan?” Ryan walked over to the console and with a smile on his face he said “can we just float through space for a while”. “Sure Ryan, right guys i’ll be in the shower if anyone needs me” and off she walked down the corridor to the bathroom.

About half an hour later Ryan was wondering around the Tardis, when he walked passed a brown door he heard moans and gasps. He stopped right away and walked over to the brown door and held his ear against it. “Mmm Yaz, Brilliant Yaz” he took a step back when he heard the doctor’s voice like that. He ran back to the console room where Graham was sitting on the purple couch reading a newspaper.

Ryan walked up to the purple couch and starting pacing up and down in front of Graham explaining to him what he had heard. “Ryan slow down mate, are you trying to tell me you heard the doctor saying Yaz’s name in the shower?” Ryan turned round and looked at him “Yes Graham, should I tell Yaz” after a while Graham cleared his throat and said “Yeah I think you should, it might cheer her up”.

As soon as he heard Graham say yes Ryan took off down the Tardis to find her room. He reached her room and slowly opened it. “Ryan what are you doing in here, I want to be left alone” Ryan walked up to Yaz with a big grin on his face “The Doctor is in the bathroom and she is saying you name, I think you better go see what’s up”. Before she could reply Ryan ran back out of the room leaving Yaz to think about whether or not she was going to see her.

It didn’t take her long to get out of her room and reach the brown door. Once she reached the door she slowly walked up to it, she put her ear up and wasn’t ready for what was coming next “mhmmmm Yaz, I want you. I want your fingers deep inside me” Yaz let out a small gasp and out her hand on the door handle. She slowly and quietly opened the door, walked in and could see the doctor’s shadow through the shower curtain.

She stood there for a while surprised at what she was hearing. She stripped her clothes off and made her way over to the curtain. Lucky for Yaz the curtain was only pulled halfway across the bath. She smiled to herself and hopped in.

She walked up to the doctor who had her back turned to her. Slowly she started moving her hand towards the doctor’s back. She stopped her hand just before it touched the doctor and started walking when she stopped just a small bit away from the doctor. All of a sudden the doctor started to turn around but before she could see who was behind her, Yaz spun her round and covered her mouth her hand.

“Well well doctor, what do we have here?” Yaz whispered as she slowly moved her fingers up and down the doctor’s shoulders. When the doctor calmed a bit Yaz slowly took her hand away from her mouth. “Oh Yaz” was all the doctor could say. She was stunned to see beautiful and brilliant Yaz standing naked in front of her.

Yaz pushed their bodies together and leaned into the doctor. She rested her head on the doctor’s shoulder and whispered “I know you want me, just the way I want you. Shall I continue?” while she waited for an answer Yaz started touching the touching the doctor’s back. “Oh Yaz, Yes please continue” she breathed out.

That was all Yaz needed to hear, she moved her head and looked at the doctor and kissed her with all the love she has held in ever since she first saw her on the train. The doctor kissed her back and put her hands in Yaz’s hair. Both of their mouths opening, tongues battling for dominance, Yaz winning while the doctor moaned and gasped. They both pulled back panting and sweating looking at each other deeply. “I have wanted you since the first day we met doctor” Yaz teased

For a while they both just looked at each other playing with each other’s hair. Yaz broke the silence and used her voice to distract the doctor from what she was about to do next. “So doctor is there anything you want me to do to you?” she asked while slightly squeezing her right breast. The doctor went in for a kiss and slightly moaned when she had felt Yaz’s hand on her sensitive skin. “Yaz I want you, I need you” she whispered in a low voice.

Yaz backed the doctor up against the cold shower wall and moved her lips onto her neck. Hearing the doctor gasp turned Yaz on even more and as she felt a warm buzz in her stomach she started placing soft kisses on the doctor’s neck. Slowly moving down the doctor’s body she reached the doctor’s sensitive nipple and swiped her tongue across it. “Oh god, Yaz that feels so good” upon hearing her voice he took it in her mouth and started sucking. Mouth on the left and hand gently squeezing the right to say the doctor was a hot mess would be an understatement.

“Doctor what do you want me to do?” Yaz whispered as she was slowly moving down the doctor’s body placing kisses everywhere. She started running her hands up and down the smooth legs and stopped her head just above the inside of the doctor’s knee. “Mhmmmm Oh Yaz, I oh god I need to feel you inside me and make me feel so good” she whimpered.

Yaz slowly placed soft kisses on her inner thigh, the doctor was moaning and moaning with every touch and every kiss. “Yaz, Brilliant Yaz I want to feel your tongue all over me and make me feel so fucking good”.

Yaz reached her goal and could see how wet the doctor was for her. “Oh doctor you look so good” she said and swiped her tongue over her clits. The doctor moaned very loudly as her legs nearly gave way at the first touch. Yaz pulled away for a moment and looked up at the doctor “oh doctor look at me, I want to see the pleasure on your face” the doctor looked down and met Yaz’s gaze that was full of love and lust.

Yaz moved her head back in between the doctors legs and slowly started licking up and down the wet folds while looking up at the doctor whose lips where trembling and soft moans escaping from them. When the doctor’s moans became quicker Yaz licked her clit in a fast pace and started introducing her fingers to the doctor’s folds and getting familiar to her skin.

“Ah oh Yaz, fuck me please I need you inside of me” she moaned out in uneven breaths, well she has teased her enough Yaz thought to herself and inserted one finger. She felt the doctor’s legs trembling with pleasure when she started pumping her finger in and out. “More please, I need you to fill me” she whimpered, the doctor had never felt this good before even with River.

Yaz did what the doctor wanted and inserted 2 more fingers and picked up her pace, continuously licking her clit and fucking her with her fingers. “Oh doctor, you taste so fucking good” she teased as she felt the doctor getting closer and closer to her orgasm. “YES, oh fuck Yaz faster I’m so close” she was shaking so much that Yaz thought she might collapse any second so held on tighter and went alot faster.

It didn’t take long for the doctor to finally reach her orgasm and filling the room with moans full of pleasure and screaming Yaz’s name all over the room. Yaz removed her tongue and made her way up to the doctor where she kissed her with so much passion. She kept her hands slowly rubbing up and down the doctor so she could bring her down from her orgasm. She took her fingers away and pulled back from the kiss so she could look into the doctor’s eyes.

“Yaz that was amazin!” the doctor breathlessly said as she pulled Yaz in for another kiss. She was about to grab Yaz’s wrist and put her against the wall when Yaz moved away from her and with a seductive smirk she said “Sorry doc but not tonight, that was for you” the doctor was still trying to believe what happened when she said “Yaz, I really like you and would love it if you would become my girlfriend?”

Yaz was about to get dressed when she spun round and with a big smile on her face spoke softly “Yes doctor I would love to be your girlfriend and we can talk about it later” the doctor just smiled back. Yaz was fully dressed, she walked over to the door turned around and winked at the doctor. She headed out of the bathroom and down to her room for the night finally happy that the doctor felt the same way about her.

When the doctor was fully dressed and left the bathroom, the tardis hummed and made noises. “Oi, that’s enough from you” she teased happily because Yaz was now hers.

 

 

 

 


End file.
